(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a precursor composition for an oxide semiconductor and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used includes two substrates where electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by applying voltage to the electrodes and an amount of transmitted light is adjusted, thereby displaying an image.
In general, the liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor for switching each pixel. The thin film transistor may form a switching element including a gate electrode receiving a switching signal, a source electrode applied with data voltage, and a drain electrode outputting a data electrode as a three-terminal. In addition, the thin film transistor may include an active layer overlapping the gate electrode, the source electrode, and the drain electrode as a channel layer and in the active layer, amorphous silicon is usually used as a semiconductor material.
However, as the displays have become gradually larger, development of a thin film transistor capable of driving at more rapid speeds may be required. For example, amorphous silicon usually used as the active layer at present has low electron mobility degree and may require deposition equipment based on a high-priced vacuum process for applying a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, a sputtering method, and the like.
Therefore, to increase the electron mobility degree and perform a coating process or a very low-priced printing process, the development of an oxide semiconductor material capable of performing a solution process may be required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.